


The legend of Levi

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Bloodbending, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Earthbending & Earthbenders, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Firebending & Firebenders, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Nerd Armin Arlert, Non-Graphic Violence, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Pro-Bending soccer, Waterbending & Waterbenders, armin and eren are related, armin is totally bolin, armin steals levi and eren gets jealous, avatar animals, eren is mako, erwin is like levi's dad, firebending isn't feuled by anger, levi can't firebend, levi can't flirt, levi is always angry, levi is korra, levi is the avatar, like ledgend of korra without the difficult relationships, made that up and the rules, mikasa is asami, this is what happens when i'm thinking about shingeki no kyojin and watching the ledgend of korra, to many tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little orphan levi is the avatar, the master of three elements. he is struggling to fire bend since he hordes to much anger and fire bending isn't fueled that way anymore. he isn't able to let go of his anger to conjure up fire. which angers him more.</p><p>in the middle of his studies a new threat shakes the city of trost, when Kenny Ackerman comes and begins an uprising of blood bending water benders to take over the city of trost so he can be one of the greatest mafia leaders in history. <br/>levi panics and tries to hurry and learn the final element so he can stop this man. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>but why is he so familiar? </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The legend of Levi

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry.
> 
> this is what happens when i'm thinking about shingeki no kyojin and watching the ledgend of korra

I calmed my breathing, the sounds of the earth below me echoing against my ear drums, the feeling of vibrations and shifting dirt causes me to open my gunmetal eyes. Moving my fist upward the ground below me shifted to my whim as I aimed it at the attacker next to me, I stand and twist my foot in the dirt feeling a rock hard substance hug my leg. I grimace in disgust as I quickly recompose myself and realizing my surroundings and my current situation. I collided the rock material across the man’s face, earning a cracking sound as he falls face first in the dirt I break the clutches the rock has on my foot and turn my attention to the member of the white lotus. The high ups studying my performance.

their unwavering eyes heavy with no emotion as they watch me, I focus on the matter at hand and finish off the last attacker, I manipulate the earth under the last of my components and make hi sink until his shoulders and up is all that's visible.

"Enough Levi."

I stand straight, my eyes shifting over to the voice calling to me; I turn and salute to him, placing my left fist over my heart and placing my left behind my back.  The nodded to me to ad ease and I do, I stand straight, allowing my dark gaze to settle on my judgers.

"I see you've been training him well Erwin." says the leader of the white lotus. His dark cold eyes shifting to my mentor and legal guardian, his soft blue eyes looking straight ahead before a voice interrupted his train of thought.

The disciplined male looked over, a small smile on his chiseled features.

"He’s the best I’ve trained, once you get him to close that smart mouth of his." which I earned a pretty little glare from me. Erwin chuckled as well as my higher ups.

The group turned their attention to me, "Levi, your dismissed."

I saluted once more and nodded once and headed off, hurrying off to the stables on this hell hole I call home. I’ve lived on this island since I found out I’m the avatar, what a day that was, it was the best and worst. One I was the freaking avatar! How amazing is that? Then two, the world practically lies on my shoulders. There is always a new evil that will rise and I have to defeat.

And I haven't even mastered all the damn elements yet.

I sighed and treaded the distance between the battle field and the stables, picking up pace once I saw my baby. the sleek scales glistening from water the was sliding down it's built frame, the long snout sniffing the air as I near, a small smile tugs my lips as I jump the gate and rub it's head. He leaned down, nuzzling against my neck.

The eel hound stood at about a good six or seven feet, either way he was bigger than me.

"Chain, my baby." I cooed, as I petted his head, trailing my fingers gently over the scales of his body and walking over to the bucket I leave here and began to fill it with water.

"You should have seen it; I gave them a good ass whooping this time. Earth was a breeze." I started as I let the water run, I could hear his soft footsteps as he walked over, nuzzling the back of my neck. I patted the side of his long muzzle and continued to fill the water, and adding a bit of soap.

"So far I have three elements, chain." I sigh. "Now if I only I could master fire...” I walked over and ran a wet, warm rag over his scales.

I love talking to chain, even though he'll never talk back. I’m perfectly content with that though. I’ve had him since I was younger and he was just a mere puppy. He was my only friend as a kid. He helped me survive, unlike my parents who neglected me. Or should I say parent. My mother died after having me and my dad has blamed me for it since my birth. Neglecting me of food, water and everything else a child needs to develope.

That is, until he found out I was a water bender like him. That’s when he began to 'care'. I guess that's why I left with Erwin so easily. He treated me like an equal and had a killer smile. And I may or may not have had a major child crush on him.

"What do you think chain? Think I can do it?" I asked as I continued to run the wet rag over his dry, dirty scales.

He nuzzled me in response causing me to chuckle softly.

"Levi?"

I looked over; Erwin was standing in all his fucking, beautiful glory. His eyes shining and that damn smile on his face.

"What eyebrows?"

He chuckled at my shitty sense of humor as I continued to clean chain.

"Well, they said, your progressing faster than any other avatar especially since your still in your teenage years. All you have to do is master fire and you’re done."

"Tch. you say that as if it's easy. I can't even make a spark. How in the hell am I supposed to master it?" I stated more than asked, I glanced over at his hard, concentrating face before he let put a sigh and looked back at me.

"You have to much anger, you need to let go. You know fire bending isn't-"

"Fueled by that, I know, I know." I sighed. I probably wouldn't be so pissed if I could leave this damn island...” I muttered as I scrubbed at chain's body.

"Levi." his voice boomed, making me jump slightly and look over a him. "You know, you can't leave this island. Avatar rico made it clear she wants you safe."

"i'm pretty sure she didn't mean to lock me here like a damn prisnor! I haven't been beyond the island since I was a kid and I want to experience the world! I’m eighteen and I haven't stepped foot beyond the compound!" I argued back.

Erwin sighed and rubbed his temple as I caressed chain.

"Levi. It’s not safe."

"I just want to be a normal kid."

"You can't be a normal kid. You’re the avatar."

"I never asked for this job Erwin! I want to grow up around peers and talk about girls or whatever my sexuality allows me, I won't even know! All I have is chain! He understands me. Don’t you?" I muttered.

He barked and nuzzled me.

"Levi.-" he took a step forward and I gripped the rag tighter, which didn't go unnoticed by chain, which hissed and growled at the giant.

"Don’t touch me Erwin, leave me alone."

 Chain continued to growl and snarl at Erwin until he walked off. I sunk to my knees and sighed I plopped the wet rag in the bucket and let chain wrap around me, he let out a low whine and nuzzled against me which I pet him for.

"I need to get out of here." I decided after a long silent moment.

\--------------------

I laid in my bed, facing the wall the distant sounds of Erwin lingering in my room drifted as I stilled myself, trying to pass the false judgment that I was really asleep, the sounds finally ceased and I turned slowly on my back, trying to catch glimpse of what was behind me.

Erwin didn't say anything to me for the rest of the day, so I talked to mike, one of Erwin’s friends that visits every now and again to check up on my earth bending, I’ve known him since I was a kid, he was my first and only earth bending teacher and I pretty much worship the ground he walks on, he is one of the best earth benders I came across, Erwin use to tell me stories about him being one of the best pro-bender sports star before he retired. I guess I somewhere, in between the stories, and the meeting of the man, took a pretty big liking to him, he's attractive, tall nice blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Blonde hair and blue eyes, something I’ve noticed I took a liking too.

I hurried and jumped out of bed, going over to my closet and pushing my clothes back to the left side quietly, trying to cease the sound of metal scraping metal, I grabbed my cloak and boots, throwing on the articles of clothing and sneaking out to the stabled once more, I toss on my hood and walk up to chain who gets startled by my silhouetted figure.

I quickly shushed him, soothingly stroking his snout, letting him rub against my face.

"shhh, chain, shh. it's ok, it's me. it's me." I cooed as he calmed. I saddled him up and he helped me on, since I’m so short he sometimes has to use his tail to give me a lift, I throw my leg over his back and grab the reins.

"go chain."

the thing I love about him, there is no animal faster on land or water than, an eel hound. they can track and are as loyal as a polar bear dog. he took off and the wind whipped and slapped my hair around as he ran, the terrain slowly shifting to wet liquid that stained my clothes with a darker hue, I didn't mind since I was born in the water nations of the world before finding out I am the avatar.

I kept my eyes forward keeping my gaze on the city, the city of trost I’ve been dying to see to experience. the biggest city, filled with pro-bending sports, cars, and the best thing, freedom, there was freedom here and I could explore and feel it, taste it smell it and boy isn't it refreshing, especially with the topping of excitement that comes with it, I could get caught and get into some serious trouble, but I don't care.

I felt chain meet the earthy terrain again and I began to bend the water from my clothes and I flip off chin, grabbing his rein and gently nudging him forward.

I noticed he placed us in an alley, which I peeked and peered out of.

I let a sigh escape my lips; I did not think this through. where am I going to put chain, I can't have him following me around.

I turned to him and stroked his head, "chain. home."

he replied with a high whine. which I canceled out with a glare and he nuzzled my head.

"I’ll be home soon."

as if he understood, he turned and swam back to the island; I saw him off and sighed once more before pulling up my hood once more.

alright trost, let's see what you hold for me.

"well, well, well. what do we have here?"

**Author's Note:**

> should i even continue this??


End file.
